


The Doctor's Boyfriend

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Past Character Death, Past DoctorJackRose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Bill is introduced to the Doctor's boyfriend.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Twelfth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	The Doctor's Boyfriend

The Doctor was like a grandfather to Bill. So even though he had given her a weekend to herself, there was no reason that she wouldn’t be allowed to dart into the TARDIS and grab some books she had left behind that she had promised to let Penny borrow. Especially in the name of love. Plus, he had given her a key. Was she supposed to not use it?

“Hey Nardole.” she said, waving to the short bald alien as she entered the Doctor’s office.

“Not up to any shenanigans, are we?” he asked, fixing her with a look, and she laughed.

“Relax, I just left some books behind.” she darted into the room, opening up the TARDIS.

Okay, it wasn’t like Bill hadn’t entertained the possibility of the Doctor being gay. He didn’t really look at anyone that way, but he had mentioned a Rose a few times, or a River. Always sadly, and always more softly than when he muttered about Amy or Martha. But there had been things he mentioned that made her think that maybe he was queer, like the pride parades on Hinterax 21, or the casual mention of someone named Jack. But even then, he didn’t seem like the type of person to really… date. Especially not the type of person to make out with someone that looked maybe half his age in the middle of the TARDIS.

Which was what Bill walked right into. She cleared her throat. They didn’t break apart, so she cleared her throat louder, which made them jump apart. The Doctor had the decency to look ashamed, but the other man just smirked.

“I thought I told you to take the weekend off.” he said, glancing between her and the man sheepishly.

“Yeah, I left a few books.” she jerked her head to the pile of books on the table.

“Now who’s this?” the man said, leaving onto the Doctor’s shoulder, who rolled his eyes.

“Jack, Bill Potts, my current companion. Bill, Jack Harkness, my boyfriend.” he waved his hand dully between them.

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.” she said, picking up the stack of books and depositing them in her bag.

“Well, it’s a bit more than that.” Jack said. “Has to be when you’re two immortals.”

Bill nodded like she understood. “Well, I’ll leave you to it.”

“Bill, you don’t know very much about me.” the Doctor said as she turned to the door, making her turn back to face him.

“I know you’re an immortal time travelling Time Lord with a murderous psychopath in your basement.” the Doctor chuckled, and Jack glanced over at his boyfriend.

“You’re telling me about that.” he said.

“But you don’t know much about my past. And, honestly, I like to keep it that way, but you deserve to know about Jack.”

“Sure.” Bill said, collapsing down into a chair.

“So, you're not the first person to travel in the TARDIS with me.” Bill shrugged, and the Doctor sat down near her, Jack sitting on his lap. “This is my Twelfth regeneration, each time I’ve had a different face. During my Ninth regeneration, I met a woman named Rose. We were in love, and then we met Jack.”

“At first it was a bit like third wheeling.” Jack continued. “But I fell in love with them, and they fell in love with me.”

“Then we faced the Daleks, you’re lucky, you never faced those. And Rose ingested the heart of the TARDIS, long story, and brought Jack, who had died back to life.”

“Which sadly meant I was a fixed point in time, and the Doctor left me there.” Jack said, jokingly poking at the man, who sighed and pressed a kiss to Jack’s cheek.

“I’m sorry.” he said earnestly. “I regenerated, and then later Rose got trapped in an alternate reality.”

“But we love each other, so we kept dating. We only see each other sometimes, but I always know it’s him.”

“That’s sweet.” Bill said with a smile. “So you’re bi?”

“I’m greyromantic. So who really knows.” the Doctor shrugged and smiled. “I’m just glad to have Jack.”


End file.
